


Flipping Through the Pages

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, rom com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a fascination with a popular book series and its writer. His life changes when he meets her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Dramione RomCom Fest





	Flipping Through the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneRomComFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just Wright (2010) - claimed by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
> 
> Characters portrayed as POCs

  
His fingers grazed the hardbacks sitting on the shelf, mentally checking that the books were arranged in the particular order that he liked. Granted, he didn’t own or work at the bookshop, but the workers knew that if they wanted to keep Draco Malfoy as a customer the books had to be placed as if this were a luxurious library. It was presumptuous of him, yes, but who could fault a man for wanting to browse for stories and not becoming lost in the process?

The current genre of interest was mystery thriller, and he was found himself lost in the world of “Deathly Hallows”, a series about a trio solving murders and following the trail of the infamous Soul Snatcher, a serial killer who removed an organ from his victims and replaced it with some sort of trinket. 

The series’ author was Hermione Granger, a native to this very city. She and her works had been nominated for a variety of literary awards, but she managed to shield herself from the limelight and the scandals that came with fame. In fact, she was so skilled in the art of incognito that no one could precisely describe her appearance. 

It was a wonder to Draco. Why create such a peculiar, popular book series if not to bask in the glory? If he could ever meet the woman, he would ask her. Draco was never one to dwell on things for long if it wasn’t beneficial, but this woman and her writing had a tight grip on his curiosity. 

Thus the point of Draco’s current search. The latest book in the series “Turning Back Time” was released, and Draco had access—with the help of a bribe or two—to the store before the horde of crazed fans and bookworms sold out the latest arrival. 

This store was crafty as well, setting the books up on the shelves instead of out on display where the prospect of stealing would be too tempting for some unruly civilians. Draco scanned the titles as swiftly and efficiently as possible, walking as he moved along the shelf. 

With his concentration on the books, he didn’t notice the form standing near the end of the aisle. The small collision was inevitable, and Draco shifted his attention to the person and the book they’d dropped. It was a woman, who began to apologize as Draco picked up her dropped book. 

“No apologies necessary,” he said smoothly, brushing his hair back as he looked down at the woman before him. “I was too engrossed in my search and unaware of my surroundings.” 

The woman bit her lip, peering up at Draco with her chocolate brown eyes. Her curls were in disarray—more than likely from the sudden impact between them—and she ran over them with both hands. 

“I was too engrossed in my reading and unaware of my own surroundings,” she replied. “So I feel that an apology _is_ necessary.” 

Draco’s brow rose skeptically. The woman had a natural wit with a bite to match, he noted. It was currently unclear whether it was going to be an issue with him or not. 

The brunette folded her arms over her chest, the cream shawl slipping down her shoulder as she did so. The expression on her face left no room for argument, so Draco let it be. He was not going to waste his time debating the circumstances for apologizing. 

“Whatever appeases your conscience, lady,” he drawled. He held out the book he’d picked up for her, quickly glancing at the title. It was the very book he came to the bookshop to retrieve.

The woman unfolded her arms and reached for it, grasping it in her hand as if it were fine china. 

“Thank you,” she said lowly, pressing it close to her chest. 

“A fan of this Granger woman or the mystery?” Draco asked casually, leaning against the shelf. He was careful enough not to disturb the merchandise.

The question must have caught her by surprise as her eyes widened. She blinked three times quickly and cleared her throat. “Right, I guess a bit of both.” 

Draco felt something off with the way she’d been thrown at the question, but at the same time, the woman flipped her mood switch between shy and catty in only a millisecond. “As am I, which is why I’m here.”

A small smile formed on her face, and she glanced at the floor for a brief moment then meeting his gaze. “You have sensible taste then,” she said.

He smirked at her statement. “Is that right?”

She nodded. “Yes. I’m well versed in her work, close to her even. I believe it’ll be her best to date.” Her smile grew in a way that Draco couldn’t depict as innocent or coy. It shouldn’t bother him as much but it did. This wasn’t like him, yet the situation was not one he found himself in quite often.

Draco had to remind himself of the clock he was on. This place would be bombarded soon enough, and he needed to get that book while the chance was there. So he moved off the shelf and pivoted his body that would gesture to his leave of the conversation.

“I’ll have to read the next installment if I’m going to agree with you,” he informed her.

The woman shrugged, adjusting her shawl and passing him “Turning Back Time”. Draco hadn’t expected that, but he kept his posture as nonchalant as possible. He eyed the book. 

“Why are you giving me this?” he asked.

“Saving you some time,” she answered simply. “And so you can get a head start on the path that’ll have you agreeing with me.” 

This woman was rather confident. Dare he say it, she might be more admirable than in her physical attractiveness. He liked the challenge, of course, and he wasn’t one to back down so quickly—if his life wasn’t in jeopardy, mind you.

Draco took the book from her, and she sent another nod his way. 

“Don’t worry about paying. It’s on the house, and I’ve got another copy,” she said.

That caused him to frown in confusion. Had she bribed her way into the shop as well? Why hadn’t he noticed her before?

The woman didn’t wait for his response and started walking away. He was left confused and dumbfounded by the events, but he gained his wits in the nick of time right before her form disappeared in the aisles.

“I never got your name!” Draco called out to her, demanding to know in his own way.

She paused mid-step and looked over her shoulder. Their eyes locked, and the sun conveniently shone through the shop windows and illuminated her smooth, caramel skin.

“Granger,” she said, “Hermione Granger.”

With a quick shrug, she was gone, and Draco was left standing there to process the revelation. His brain needed to process quickly or else he’d lose more than his train of thought.


End file.
